Tasukete
by ZaRiiTa-chan
Summary: Cuando giró en la esquina del callejón vio a la pobre muchacha tirada –otra vez- en el piso.Bufó con molestia y la recogió,Esa chica le intrigaba, para ser una Hyuga su aspecto sucio le generaban muchas preguntas. Y ella le daría respuestas
1. Preguntas sin respuestas

_**Paring:** Sasuhina_

_**genero:** Romance/Drama_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishi._

_Buenas las tengan soy Zaritha-chan! y vengo con un fanfic, espero les guste._

_**~ Helpme**_

~ De repente todo lo que para ella era importante ahora carece de valor, lo que antes para ella significaba algo, ahora no tiene sentido alguno… una risita medio estúpida salió de sus pálidos labios, sus ojos desorbitados no tenían aquel brillo incesante que siempre la caracterizó, reía aún con más fuerza; descontroladamente se revolcaba en el piso creyendo que todo era solo color rosita,-no habían problemas, no había regaños, ni voces que le dijeran que era lo que tenía que hacer exactamente, no había Naruto, no había padre, su mamá no había muerto… no había tristeza, ya no lloraba, solo era alegría, se sentía ¿feliz? No, no era felicidad, era entonces ¿emoción? No tampoco era, todo era una divagarte ilusión creada por los alucinógenos que había acabado de consumir instantes atrás, nada era real, era un mundo de fantasías que ella misma había creado, ese lugar que cuando era tan solo una pequeña añoraba encontrar.. y … _**lo había hecho**_… era un mundo sin imperfección alguna, el mundo al que ella recurría cuando algo malo pasaba en su vida, y es que su vida… era tan miserable que llegó a caer a un abismo del que sabía no podría salir jamás… pero no le importó nunca le importó nada la verdad, estaba en su mundo, un mundo irreal pero al fin y al cabo suyo y de nadie más.

Sí se mira en el interior de la chica se podría llegar a la conclusión de que estaba absolutamente vacía, años atrás las cosas poseían un valor, las personas era lo primordial en su vida, era absolutamente necesario para su ser que su padre la mirara con los mismos ojos que veía a su pequeña hermana, era esa necesidad de ser aceptada la que la llevó a la _"solución"_ de sus tantos problemas… pero lo cierto era que solo era el comienzo de su pequeño fin.

Todas esas nubes esponjosas, todas las flores llenas de color, todas las cosas que su mente había maquinado en aquel deprimente estado, se fueron esfumando a medida que el efecto de la droga iba desapareciendo… todo el dolor que se había ido volvió como una fuerte puñalada, la _**realidad **_la acorraló en una esquina, haciendo que las lágrimas llenaran su rostro y dejaran rastro de su aparición, agarró con fuerza su cabello jaloneándolo con desesperación, entendiendo que otra vez volvía a su patética existencia.

Desde afuera de la casa abandonada en la cual Hinata "viajaba" a su mundo, se escuchó un grito desgarrador, el chico que en aquel instante iba pasando giro su cabeza lentamente hacía el lugar de donde venía aquel grito, vio la gran casa, más ignoró la persona que estaba adentro y prosiguió su camino a "_**casa**_".

Hinata agarró todas las cosas que ella había utilizado; para botarlas y no dejar rastro. Se puso su chaqueta -que le quedaba grande- y se puso la capota por si se encontraba a alguien, o para disimular su estado. Salió con apuro y sin ser notada de la gran casa por la parte trasera de esta, donde chocó fuertemente con alguien, temiendo que pudiera ser alguien conocido de su familia, ó la policía bajo la cabeza, evitando mirar a la persona –D-disculpe- y retomó su caminata, el chico de ojos negros le miró cada movimiento, esa voz, se le hacía conocida, quería saber quién era aquella chica de apariencia andrajosa. Sin pensarlo procedió a seguirla, dándose cuenta que al pasar una patrulla la chica corrió al callejón más cercano ocultándose con apuro, el joven de cabellos negros levantó una ceja con incredulidad, al caer en cuenta que 1. Esa chica era alguna delincuente, y 2.¿ Porqué rayos la seguía? Entonces decidió que lo más prudente era seguir su camino y evitar tropezar con gente de ese tipo, el no necesitaba problemas ahora, pero lo que pasó a continuación lo desconcertó un poco, sintió el mismo grito desgarrador que hace minutos atrás salió de esa casa, y la diminuta voz que se disculpó pidiendo ayuda, tal vez alguien la está lastimando o pretende hacerlo, tuvo una pelea mental mientras decidía si ayudarla o no, por una lado estaba que no era su conocida, él no tenía porque ayudar a extraños, además la chica está huyendo de algo y no era de su ser ayudar a otros, simplemente era demasiado egoísta para pensar en los demás, pero el recuerdo de su madre en el hospital muriendo a causa de un borracho y sin nadie que la ayudará lo hizo cambiar de parecer, no conocía al a chica, pero… si alguien hubiese ayudado a su madre él le estaría infinitamente agradecido.

Corrió con rapidez y se abalanzó sobre la figura masculina que tenía acorralada a la pequeña muchacha, el tipo le mandaba golpes más Sasuke pese a recibir unos cuantos le daba muchísimos más a el borracho aquel.  
La chica miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos y temblaba como una niña cobarde, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se apretaba la cabeza con ambas manos y reprimía el grito que estaba a punto de salir de su boca, antes de cerrar los ojos lo último que vio fue a el joven aquel caer ante un fuerte golpe propinado por el borracho barbado más el joven volvió a levantarse, al tener los ojos cerrados sintió cómo caía un cuerpo al sucio piso y se limitaba a pedir disculpas pensando que era aquel muchacho de cabello negro el que se hallaba allí.

Bufó con incredulidad, se desconocía, él no es de ayudar a las personas, él no es de pensar en los demás, él no es un buen ciudadano… a él le disgusta la gente, la presencia de otros constantemente le irrita, apenas y se soporta, ¿cómo podría lidiar con esto después? ¿Porqué no pensó las consecuencias de aquel acto de "amabilidad"? miró irritado a la chica que con los ojos cerrados y apretando su cabeza pedía miles de perdones – hey tu- Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe y la lagrimas descendían con rapidez, no contestó nada-si tu ¿porqué rayos te escondes?- la frialdad de la voz de ese chico era tal cual la de su padre cuando se refería a ella o le hablaba, lo miró a los ojos lo cual consideró un error ya que le daban tanto miedo que desvió sin pensarlo, la mirada.

-Te hice una pregunta- la chica aún no respondía y eso lo irritaba demasiado, ¡quién se creía! La había salvado. Así que por ende le debe una explicación, aunque pensándolo bien a él ¿porqué rayos le importa la vida de ella?, ya la salvo punto. Ahora estará libre de su cargo de conciencia. Sasuke la miro con despreció a semejante desplante que le hacía al no contestarle, la detallo tenía una chaqueta negra que obviamente le quedaba grande por no decir que gigante, ahora si le veía bien el rostro, estaba pálido y sucio , con el rastro de las lágrimas, tenía una ojeras del tamaño de la ciudad, sus ojos eran un color único, blancos… él los había visto antes… una hyuga y sus labios carecían de color, su cabello andrajosamente desarreglado, y jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, decidió que era mejor dejarla ahí, se evitaría problemas, y ya había hecho su buena acción de toda la vida; dio media vuelta a sus talones y emprendió su caminar, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y cerró con lentitud los ojos.

Una voz detuvo sus pasos – E-espere p-por favor- oh genial! Lo que faltaba aparte de andrajosa, delincuente, Hyuga era tartamuda!, un silencio invadió el callejón ya que la chica no dijo más nada así que Sasuke retomó su caminar a paso lento – S-señor! e-espere po- por favor!- esta vez el muchacho de ojos negros le miró mientras levantaba una ceja – qué quieres- la chica lo miró por un segundo y comenzó a jugar con la cremallera de su chaqueta – m-m-muchas g-gracias- comentó en un suave susurro, y de la nada salió corriendo; el azabache concluyó que la chica era medio estúpida.

Cuando giró en la esquina del callejón vio a la pobre muchacha tirada –otra vez- en el piso.

Bufó con molestia y la recogió, esa chica era realmente rara, ni sabía porque hacía la caridad de llevarla a su casa.

Lo más seguro era porque la duda le mataba, quería… exigía saber a qué clase de persona acababa de recoger. Esa chica le intrigaba, para ser una Hyuga su aspecto sucio le generaban muchas preguntas.

Y ella le daría las respuestas.

* * *

_Amm Hola (¿)_

_Voy a justificar la razón por la que decidí poner a Hinata como drogadicta espero no herir susceptibilidades, no es mi intención._

_Porque Hinata es una persona débil, falta de carácter…_

_Ella es inocente y cree en el mundo._

_Porque ella no es capaz con los problemas y lo más seguro es que acceda con facilidad a algo que la libere de estos._

_Bueno…. No es que me guste verla de esa manera, a mi me encanta su timidez, aunque en ocasiones me cae como mal! Porque me estresa qe sea como tal lenta -.-_  
_en fin, cualquier sugerencia, crítica CONSTRUCTIVA u otra recomendación es bien recibida, este es un fic no creo qe largo, la verdad es el primero, he hecho varios one-shot y así pero nada de fics xD largos…_

_Espero les guste y por favor comenten! Kiero saber sus opiniones!_

_Muchas gracias_

_~ Zaritha-chan!_


	2. Nubes, Problemas y confesiones

––––––––

_Flashback _

"_piensan"_

-hablan-

_Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishi _

"_Las mejores decisiones no siempre _

_Son tomadas por las mejores razones, por el contrario _

_Encontramos agrado en aquello que solía complicar nuestra existencia"_

_Zara Urquijo_

**C**aminaba a paso lento por los largos pasillos del enorme colegio, no tenía afán su mente divagaba en recuerdos de la noche anterior y todo lo que era referente a Hinata Hyuuga, el chico azabache estaba tan ausente que tropezó con alguien más; estaba dispuesto a insultar a aquella persona por su falta de cuidado aunque sabía que él tenía gran parte de la culpa, pero nunca admitiría que estaba distraído y menos por la patética Hyuuga- ¡Oye tu, fíjate! – miró a la persona frente a él, -Fíjate TU Sasuke-kun – le reprochó la chica de cabellos rosados, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tu" mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido– como sea- y el muchacho siguió con su camino, la joven suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

Se dirigía a la terraza, quería estar solo, le fastidiaba que Naruto le preguntara estupideces, abrió con lentitud la puerta, busco el punto de siempre y se sentó, se dispuso a buscar su almuerzo y sin pasar por alto que allí había alguien siguió con lo suyo esperando a que esa persona se largara de ahí; con desinterés miró a la figura que estaba acostada, -fuck- maldijo para sí mismo, genial! Esto debería ser una gran gran broma, ¿enserio? ¿La Hyuuga otra vez? ¿Qué no era suficiente con lo del día anterior? No tenía preparada su venganza… aún…

_La miraba con intriga mientras la chica se despertaba suavemente, al notar que no estaba en un lugar conocido Hinata se levanto con tal prisa que cayó de inmediato al piso, se levanto desconcertada mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones – estas en mi casa Hyuuga- esa voz, era la misma de… -U-uchiha-san- la joven abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos mientras se preguntaba que carajos había pasado, -y-yo ¿q-qué hago a-aquí?- tartamudeo… otra vez y se maldijo internamente por haberlo hecho, - dime algo Hyuuga recuerdas algo de lo que pasó hace unas horas?- la chica se sintió confundida, no recordaba mucho, estaba medio drogada, y como un fuerte golpe le llegaron como fotos fragmentos de lo sucedido,__-responde- ordenó el joven de cabellos negros-no soy paciente Hyuuga- la chica se aterró, quería salir corriendo, miró hacia todos los lados… quería salir de allí ya, - tengo muchas preguntas Hyuuga, y espero obtener las respuestas – Sasuke se mostró serio, frio, e insensible… más de lo normal, Hinata vio que no tenía muchas opciones, -e-etto y-yo si recuerdo, m-muchas gracias U-uchiha-san- pauso, tomo aire, estaba nerviosa, el no podía, no debía saber lo que ella hacía, su vida literalmente cambiaría si él y los demás de daban cuenta -p-pero me tengo q-que ir- la chica enfocó la puerta con la mirada y comenzó a caminar, pero algo inesperado pasó, el joven Uchiha se le atravesó, impidiéndole el paso, la chica entró en pánico, recordar que debía dinero y necesitaba algo más de su "medicina" no la calmaba en lo absoluto__- q-que es lo que quiere- le miró con desespero- repuestas Hyuuga respuestas- el chico se cruzó de brazos  
__- u-usted no ha preguntado nada- le miró desafiante -permiso-, pasó por el lado derecho del Uchiha, más este le impidió seguir su camino.- ¡Q-QUE QUIERE SABER! MALDICIÓN! – y como para mejorar las cosas su celular sonó, al ver el número la chica literalmente enloqueció, el muchacho sonrió al ver la reacción de la joven, la tomó con fuerza y la puso frente a él, -siéntate, esto demorará- comentó, bueno más bien ordenó el joven de ojos negros; ella hizo caso, más no dejaba de prestar atención a el número que aparecía en la pantalla de su celular – ¿porqué huías?- la chica se tensó, - y-yo y-yo no huía- comenzó a jugar con la cremallera de su chaqueta, el chico sonrió – no me mientas, y si, sé que estas mintiendo, para que no me salgas con otra mentira – Sasuke la miraba con interés, ni siquiera sabía por qué rayos tenía interés en la Hyuuga, desconocía su manera de actuar frente a ella, y odiaba eso, sin embargo quería saber que se traía la chica esa rara que siempre estuvo detrás del dobe, -Responde- la chica bufo molesta__- a u-usted no le interesa... sabe?- se levantó con un poco de malgenio, a "ese" no le importaba ni la más mínima persona, era egoísta… ella también lo era… pero de forma diferente, nunca habían hablado y ahora se hacia el interesado, como si supiera por lo que ella está pasando, él no tiene consideración con nadie, y ahora se las da de salvador, ella le agradecía infinitamente por lo de hace unas horas, pero él no era del tipo que ella solía llamar "amigo" o confiable, no es que dijera que él es un chismoso, ni más faltaba, ni lo conoce, solo dice lo que logró inferir de verlo durante años al lado de Naruto-kun. __Las ansias de consumir la agobiaban, todo se volvió ira en su interior, ira que había guardado por años, incluso la que tenía hacia Naruto, él le recordaba a Naruto ya que siempre estaban juntos y eso la ponía aún más molesta – que hiciste? Robaste algo?, mataste a alguien… consumes drogas- el muchacho largó una carcajada, ella parecía de todo menos lo que acababa de mencionar- estas demasiado andrajosa como para ser una "respetable" Hyuuga, debería avergonzarte- aún reía, -eres patética con tu estúpido tartamudeo, tu inseguridad y tu "lo siento" no eres como la gente que posee tu apellido- mientras Sasuke se mofaba de ella, Hinata explotó – USTED QUÉ PUTAS SABE! USTED NO ME CONOCE, NI DEBERÍA IMPORTARLE LO QUE HAGO, VAYASE CON SUS PREGUNTICAS Y HAGASELAS A ALGUIEN QUE LE INTERESE RESPONDERLAS Y NO ME JODA LA VIDA! - la joven oji-perla lloraba, y Sasuke se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, no se la esperaba, pero no le molestó, había sido grosera si y eso lo pagaría, pero a la final había demostrado no ser la niñita que se dejaba pisotear, eso estaba bien, pero aún no respondía ni una sola de sus preguntas, aunque ella tenía razón a él que rayos le importaba- te crees la gran cosa por contestar de esa manera, pero no eres más que la misma niñita asustada que tartamudea al estar enfrente del dobe,-sonrió de medio lado mostrando su altivez - sinceramente que le ves?, es estúpido, ama el ramen, y ni nota que estas cerca… realmente me sorprendes Hyuuga- la miraba con prepotencia mientras Hinata empuñaba las manos y se limpiaba las lágrimas, sacó valor… el valor que generaba la ansiedad, el valor que le generaba el ser dependiente de una droga, - y usted se cree la gran cosa criticando a la gente, enfocándose en los errores de los demás, -pauso- dígame algo ¿quién es más patético- cogió el bolso sobre la cama y lo retó con la mirada – yo, por amar a quien ni me nota, por depender de una droga, por no tener una vida "normal" o usted por estar pendiente de los errores de los demás para no fijarse en los suyos, por dejar de tener amigos y gente que le importe por no volver a sufrir, por ver que su vida es más desdichada que la mía?- miró a la puerta y salió con la lentitud propia de una escena donde ella técnicamente había ganado, donde había callado a Sasuke Uchiha, sonrió con arrogancia ante ese pensamiento y salió de la habitación dejando a un peli-negro con los ojos bien abiertos ante la afirmación que había hecho la joven oji-perla, quería detenerla y hacer que se tragara sus palabras pero eso que dijo "quien es más patético yo, por amar a quien ni me nota, por depender de una droga…" __**"depender de una droga"**__ esa era la razón… estúpida Hyuuga, la haría comerse sus propias palabras…_

La chica miraba el cielo, tirada en el piso, extendiendo los brazos hacia el cielo con la intensión de atraparlo, cosa que es imposible, pero que en su estado parecía tan real… un chico de cabello negro, mirada vacía, y arrogante habló- que haces aquí- ella soltó una sonora carcajada –que no ves! Atrapo las nubes!- el chico la miró desconcertado -_**"depender de una droga"-**_ ese pensamiento le vino en un repentino flashback, "_estúpida Hyuuga"_, pensó, "_como se le ocurre drogarse en el colegio" _– eres una tonta- comentó mientras se levantaba de su sitio, Hinata se dispuso a levantar los pies en dirección al cielo mientras la falda, por inercia bajaba mostrando su ropa interior, al viento realmente porque Sasuke desde donde estaba no podía ver nada, e hizo todo lo posible por no verla, llegó a su lado mientras le bajaba un pie y el otro también lo hacía, - eres estúpida o te haces Hyuuga?- dijo con un tono molesto el joven azabache; ella solo reía y decía unas cuantas incoherencias, la ayudó a levantar, le daría algo de comer, probablemente si comía se le pasaría más rápido lo que sea que hubiese consumido, la chica comió como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, y en efecto las incoherencias disminuyeron, y las risitas también, incluso le preguntó porqué estaba con ella. Sonó la campana indicando que debían ingresar a sus respectivos salones, ella aún estaba en su estado loco, un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del Uchiha, no debía dejar que la vieran así, la expulsarían y no creía que el padre de la chica fuese comprensivo, por alguna razón le preocupaba, cosa que lo sorprendió, la tomó de manera que la puso en su hombro tal cual un maletín, mientras la chica reía.

La llevó al baño y le hecho agua, la chica medio despertó de su transe y ya no decía nada ni reía sin razón

– al menos no intenta alcanzar las nubes-ella lo miró desconcertada, y el chico sonreía de medio lado, sonrisa propia de él -porqué lo hace?- la chica se encogió en el piso mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía la mitad de su rostro entre las rodillas - no lo sé Hyuuga pero debes disimular-, la chica lo miro con duda, y sin más ni más las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin previo aviso, Sasuke se sorprendió no tenían tiempo, los reportarían si no llegaban a clase, y sus clases eran en diferentes salones. – no llores Hyuuga no hay tiempo- Hinata estaba atacada por el llanto, y no notó ni tampoco Sasuke que alguien los miraba, el ojinegro buscó una manera de calmarla, sin pensarlo la abrazó, sí quería que se calmara debía hacer que se sintiera segura, -todo estará bien, pero debes calmarte… Hinata- ella se aferro con fuerza, y lo miró suplicándole con la mirada que no la dejara nunca, pero aquella persona que los miraba no veía la escena de la misma manera- ¡Uchiha, Hyuuga a la dirección!- gritó la maestra de deportes Anko, - mierda-susurraron al tiempo los jóvenes.

HYUUGA, UCHIHA! – la directora estaba enojada, enojada era decir poquito estaba furiosa, -¡no hagan sus cochinadas en MI colegio! – Hinata se sonrojó al instante, Sasuke intentó refutar – Pero solo la estaba abrazando no…- pero fue interrumpido - NO ME IMPORTA! UCHIHA! CASTIGO 3 DÍAS EN DETENCIÓN PARA AMBOS! Y PARA USTED UCHIHA EL ASEO DEL SALON TAMBIÉN TODA LA SEMANA- ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos, era exagerado aquel castigo por haberlos cachado abrazados, Sasuke estaba enojado cómo era posible! – PERO!- levantó la voz, grave error, -Nada! Uchiha, usted tiene más castigo por estar en el baño de mujeres! No sea descarado en cuestionar mi manejo del castigo- Hinata se sintió culpable, él solo la había ayudado, y ahora estaba en problemas, sus padres de seguro le regañarían y todo era su culpa – p-pero Tsunade–sama, é-él solo me acompañó, yo…- pero la directora la interrumpió -nada Hyuuga el castigo será así o quieren que se los aumente? – Ambos chicos negaron y ella procedió a hablar - SE VAN YA Ó LES AUMENTO EL CASTIGO- eso bastó para que Hinata cogiera de la mano a Sasuke quien pretendía pelear, y sacarlo de allá.

El chico estaba enojado, no era justo, todo por hacer de buen samaritano, eso de ayudar a la gente no le traía cosas buenas, y esa tonta Hyuuga lo había metido en problemas, ahora era el castigo por estar en el baño de las niñas, después que vendría, expulsado por alguna otra estupidez?, sintió que la sangre el hervía, el estar con ella no le traía nada bueno, siguieron caminando en silencio la chica paró el paso, el siguió, -go-gomenesai- la Hyuuga sonaba realmente apenada- y-yo, de verdad lo siento, y- yo- pero Sasuke la interrumpió –como sea- y siguió su camino, Hinata se sentía de verdad culpable, lo siguió en silencio hasta que encontró su salón y lo vio perderse en el largo pasillo.

**4:00 Pm**

_**Hora del castigo…**_

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron a la biblioteca, donde estarían las 2 horas que duraba el castigo, el Uchiha no estaba de muy buen humor, mientras que Hinata se sentía abrumada, seguro el padre de Sasuke tomaría medidas contra él…

Había pasado alrededor de 15 minutos y Sasuke no le había dirigido ni una fría mirada a la muchacha de cabellos azules, se sentía vacía, sola, e incomprendida, solía sentirse así y en realidad ahora no le importaba mucho, pero la indiferencia de Sasuke parecía que le cortara la piel; él merecía una explicación, la había ayudado dos veces, mínimo debía agradecerle de alguna manera, así que decidió hablar -yo de verdad lo siento Sasuke-san, nunca fue mi intensión que usted estuviera involucrado en lo de hoy- Hinata lo miraba más Sasuke se limitó a responder un–Como sea- la chica se recostó sobre la mesa mientras las lágrimas caían por su terso rostro, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el castigo, Sasuke decidió que no había hecho sufrir a la pobre chica, esa era parte de su pequeña venganza- de verdad lo sientes eh Hyuuga?- habló sereno, ella lo miró incrédula, - ayúdame con el aseo toda la semana- Hinata seguía sin decir nada- fue tu culpa no hay opción- sonrió con arrogancia y prosiguió- además de eso, tendrás que atenerte a lo que yo te diga, sin desobedecer - su expresión de ganador le aterró un poco a la chica, más esta asintió con lentitud, no estaba muy segura pero quería reivindicarse con el Joven.

El polvo hacía que la oji-perla estornudara y tosiera mientras barría el salón y limpiaba los borradores, el muchacho Uchiha, la miraba atento a cada movimiento, la chica era torpe de eso no había la menor duda, tropezaba con todo, llevaba varias caídas pero era paciente, al menor llamado estaba parada allí esperando especificaciones, era como su pequeño juguetico, el pensar eso le gustaba, tal vez haberla ayudado no había sido su perdición como intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, la observaba cruzado de brazos, con esa prepotencia propia de un Uchiha.

La chica agotada cayó rendida en la mesa del maestro mientras Sasuke fingía que leía un libro, Hinata soltó un suspiro de cansancio, -Sasuke-san, terminé, puedo irme?- la chica miró de reojo estaba acostada en la mesa del maestro, sin levantar las piernas; el nombrado habló sin siquiera mirarla- vamos- cerró el libro, cogió su maleta y comenzó a caminar, Hinata lo observaba sin saber si seguirlo o no, Sasuke medio se giró a verla- que esperas Hyuuga camina- la peli-azul parpadeó par veces –h-hai- y lo siguió.

Cuando salieron del instituto eran las 6.30 pm ambos chicos caminaban por la misma acera pero sin decir ni mencionar vocablo alguno, sin embargo no era un silencio agobiador, era un silencio que solo dos personas de pocas palabras pueden apreciar, cada quien andaba en sus pensares, los de la Hyuuga iban dirigidos a solo una persona, el Uzumaki, si ese chico de cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo… el único chico que le robaba el aliento, el único que le rechazó, uno de tantos que le dio la espalda, ya no se hablaban, incluso ni se miraban, aunque Hinata en ocasiones se limitaba a observarlo y por mucho que intentara no conseguía odiarlo. Por otro lado los pensamientos del Uchiha iban dirigidos a una sola persona, a su torpeza al caminar, a su estúpido tartamudeo, a su inseguridad, y a las estupideces que hacía. Si el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba pensando en la torpe, insegura Hinata Hyuuga y cada segundo de la caminata se preguntaba porque.

Al llegar a la estación del metro ambos chicos tomaron caminos separados, Hinata iba hacía el norte y Sasuke al sur, era evidente que la otra estación que quedaba cerca del colegio a Sasuke le era más útil ya que en esta tardaría más en regresar a casa, Hinata lo notó, más no dijo nada, no se dijeron nada, mientras caminaban hacia lados opuestos, ambos con una distancia de 5 metros, se giraron a la vez encontrándose con sus miradas, Hinata se sonrojó y giró nuevamente, por su parte Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y se dispuso a esperar el tren .

**10:00 Pm**

Hinata buscó por toda la casa, temiendo haberlo dejado en el instituto; la chica tembló ante la idea.  
Sasuke, llegó a el departamento, tiró el maletín, se encontró con que no había nadie _"vaya sorpresa"_ entró a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador , tomó un sorbo de la coca-cola que allí había, cerró el refri y se dirigió a su habitación.  
La oji-perla estaba terriblemente desesperada, había buscado por horas, por toda la casa, en especial en su habitación, había lloriqueado, gritado, tirado las cosas de sus respectivos lugares, peleó con su padre, él le gritaba, ella gritaba, el intentaba controlar a la chica apretándola contra la pared ejerciendo fuerza, y Hinata se limitaba a gritar y llorar, mientras su padre le recordaba a gritos lo desdichada que era su vida y que nunca iba a cambiar, era un pequeño círculo vicioso que se repetía constantemente; Hinata llegó al punto que estaba hiperventilado, subió con rapidez las escaleras y dando un gran portazo al entrar, mientras el llanto la ahogaba, se paró en la mitad de su habitación mandó una mano a su pecho e intentó regular la respiración, cerró los ojos en un intento por recordar los posibles lugares para dejar la maletica esa que era tan _importante_ un ligero golpe a la puerta de su habitación se escuchó, un poco más calmada la Hyuuga se dispuso a mirar quien era, tomó el pomo de la puerta y en un repentino flashback recordó el lugar donde la había dejado –mierda- susurró la joven –Hinata-sama está usted bien?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta con notoria preocupación en la voz- h-hai nii-san – la chica dudó un instante en abrir ya que no quería uno de sus sermones – qué pasa nii-san- medio abrió la puerta dejando ver solo la mitad de su rostro, Neji la miró con detalle, las ojeras eran notorias, sus ojos carentes de brillo e hinchados de llorar , el oji-perla frunció el ceño y se disponía a reprenderle por seguir con "eso" y por acompañarla en su decadente vida, eso ya no era cosa de cada mes, ni de cada semana, ya era diaria aquella discusión, agradecía el posible cariño de su tío hacía ella, porque pensándolo bien, su tío tenía infinidad de razones para sacarla a patadas de la casa, solo lo insinuó una vez más no hizo nada, le tenía algo de paciencia por decirlo así. –déjame entrar- era una orden, Hinata se sorprendió al recordar a Sasuke, teniendo en cuenta que él nunca pedía las cosas, él las ordena; la peli-azul dejó entrar a su primo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ingresar ambos, - Hinata yo sé que…- el chico se vio interrumpido por la fría vos de su prima- cállate nii-san tú no sabes – la muchacha le ignoró mientras recogía las cosas del piso, el joven aún no se acostumbraba el ver a su prima cambiar de la niña dulce y tierna a la fría y egoísta que se había convertido – si Hinata, yo si sé! Sé que sufres y que tienes las razones suficientes pero – la chica lo interrumpió de nuevo – CÁLLATE NEJI!- la chica se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, no estaba de humor para que su primo le viniera con el sermón de siempre – CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!- gritaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación – Hinata- Neji intentó acercársele y calmarla – TU NO SABES CÁLLATE CÁLLATE- seguía gritando la joven, el oji-perla la abrazo, y aunque esta forcejeaba, gritaba y lloraba este en ningún momento la soltó hasta que la muchacha no se calmo, Hinata se desplomó en sus brazos mientras lloraba y decía que no la regañase, sin embrago Neji hizo caso omiso a esa petición –Hinata –sama entienda que esa no es la solución a los problemas…- la joven sollozaba en brazos de su primo – usted solo se está matando enti…- otra interrupción - nii-san ... o-onegai ...- pidió la peli-azul antes de caer dormida en los brazos de su primo, el joven la tomó y la acostó en la cama, la arropó y se dedicó a mirarla mientras le acomodaba unos cabellos rebeldes que se le venían a la cara – entienda que yo la amo…- hizo una pausa, beso a la joven en la frente, suspiro cansado –de verdad que lo hago… Hinata-sama- y salió de la habitación.

_espero que les halla gustado_

_~ Gracias por los reviews ^^_

_enjoy..._


End file.
